Forget
by OwlOni
Summary: Miranda SwiftSong is a PvP warlord and a good one too. But after almost killing her best friend Cyrus Drake she's beginning to rethink everything about her life. But one mistake leading to another and Miranda accidentally unleashes an ancient evil that threatens to destroy not only her and her friends but all of the spiral. -RATED T FOR MINORISH VIOLENCE AND CHARACTER DEATH-
1. Chapter 1: PvP

**WARNING: This is a PvP battle from olden times before "safety methods" were added which means it will seem A LOT more violent than normal PvP...You have been warned. Also I had to make up a maiden name for Sylvia Drake, hope you guys don't mind :P.**

Miranda SwiftSong grinned over at her best friend "You realize you're about to lose, right?"  
Her friend, Cyrus Drake, hardly noticed her words as he adjusted his helmet "Miranda don't taunt me when I'm preparing for PvP"  
Miranda stuck out her tongue laughing at Cyrus's enraged reaction.  
"Malistaire is more fun" she taunted grinning even wider as Cyrus's entire face got red "Now come on Cy' worrying so much is going to make you grumpy and bald when you're all grown up"  
Cyrus put his hand on the inch of silvery black hair he still had "Whatever"  
"Oh look time for our match" Miranda said smiling "Malistaire, Sylvia and Gloria are coming, right?" Miranda asks  
"Of course" Cyrus replies "They always want to see which one of us wins"  
"Maybe we can switch it up and you can win this time" Miranda said innocently "It'd be a nice change"  
"It really would" Cyrus replies smirking  
Miranda quickly adjusts her dragonspyre based helmet as well knowing the second they stepped into that arena they were no longer friends but foes, ready to defeat each other.  
"Let's go" Miranda says in a voice oddly serious  
"Alright" Cyrus replies

The pair's friends Malistaire Drake, Sylvia LifeDust and Gloria Krendell were already smiling and waving in the benches of the arena.  
"Ready?" Cyrus asks  
Miranda runs over her safety one last time to make sure she isn't badly injured or anything in this match and replies "Ready"

Her pet Brave Hound appears by her side at once, it's trained to have spell proof, spiretly and unicorn so it's a fairly good pet despite the horrid talents it would usually give. Cyrus had a pet minotaur with very similar talents.

The match begins with a whistle blow and Miranda goes into full war mode. She extends her hand letting the sword held in her hand until that moment float in the air. Cards floated around it whilst Miranda decided which card she should use. Finally deciding on a Death Blade she used it and passed. Cyrus himself used a Myth Blade.  
The next round there was still a lack of good cards, Miranda smirked noticing her two power pips and Cyrus's one power pip and normal pip. She'd be able to hit harder faster. She wished Spirit Blade would show up, clenching her jaw she decided to take a swing at Cyrus with her sword. He was already prepared for this though and held up his staff in defense. Miranda smirked, he was so predictable, she faked trying to hit down lower and managed to hit his shoulder right in the spot where his armor was a bit dented. He howled with pain as a bit of the sword punctured his shoulder and the rest of his armor jerked with vibration protesting on being hit so hard. He glared daggers at Miranda and quickly began shooting balls of myth energy at her out of his staff Miranda managed to dodge most of them but one knocked off her helmet (which she quickly got off the ground as it is extremely important to be properly protected) the other hit her fairly hard in the chest. Concern flitted through Cyrus's eyes but it didn't last very long as this was PvP…You forgot you were friends with the person in PvP and just went all out on them.

A few more rounds went by, not much happened. Miranda's pet managed to heal her up a bit making up for where the Myth balls had hit as did Cyrus's pet. Both wizards had bladed up quite a lot and a few traps had been placed on both of them. Cyrus looked extremely angry glaring at his best friend blood was still trailing down his neck despite being healed a bit by his pet. Miranda also managed to cast lots of Tower and Myth Shields to the extreme displeasure of Cyrus.

Meanwhile, in the stands, Malistaire was watching his brother intently. Cyrus and Miranda were both evenly matched and it was hard to tell who would be the victor this time. Gloria and Sylvia was excitedly chatting next to each other about photographs they wanted to place in the scrapbook they had decided to make, they wanted to be able to look back on their old times and smile.  
"Who do you think will win?" Malistaire asks his eyes wide as he watched his twin brother cast a treasure card Myth Blade on himself  
"I hope Cyrus wins" Malistaire turns around surprised, Heather RavenFeather is sitting behind them "He's a really strong wizard"  
"Hi Heather" Sylvia smiles  
"Hey Heather" Gloria says  
"Hello" Heather replies  
Malistaire looks away from the girls and turns intently towards the match once again. Miranda is trying to hit Cyrus with a sword again and has managed to knock the staff out of his hand.  
"Come on Cy'!" Malistaire shouts "Don't give up now!"

Back on the battlefield, Cyrus's heart is pumping out of his chest. He has no possible way to dodge the incoming assault as his staff has been thrown on the floor across the arena, he dodges another sword strike, Miranda once again hits a weak point in his armor, this doesn't have as much effect but Cyrus does hiss in pain. He quickly dodges a head blow.  
_With her in PvP I'm surprised the Theurgists don't have up to their heads in patients _Cyrus thought smirking  
Malistaire is cheering him on in the stands giving Cyrus even more energy to keep going, Malistaire was always a pain in the neck but when it came to PvP he was always very supportive and really got into every single match he watched but he always took special interest to the matches between Cyrus and Miranda. As Miranda's sword attack continued Cyrus took notice to the way she hesitated a bit before each blow like she didn't want to risk harming her friend. Cyrus decided to use this to his advantage. If he could turn off her super warrior mode for just a moment it might be all he needed to gain the upper hand.

He clutched the spot in his stomach where Miranda had just hit, it didn't really hurt that much, it was more of a dent in the armor than anything else.  
"Oh my god Miranda…" Cyrus says widening his eyes till their the size of ping pong balls  
"What's wrong?" worry flitted through Miranda's own eyes  
Cyrus wants to smirk at her and laugh "Haha gotcha!" just to rub it in her face but he doesn't, he groans "I think you might have broken one of my ribs"  
"CYRUS! DON'T DIE!" Malistaire screams from the stands  
_Thanks brother, didn't need that tip off _Cyrus mentally mutters  
"Cyrus do you want to quit?" Miranda asks looking concerned  
Cyrus noticing his opening and says quickly "Nope, but thanks for falling for my trick"  
Before Miranda can do much else Cyrus dives towards his staff behind her and picks up the wood in his hands grinning.  
"That was a dirty trick!" Miranda accuses "I thought you were really hurt!"  
Cyrus shrugs "All's fair in PvP and War"  
Miranda glares.

The next round Miranda casts a Wraith spell, with her blades it saps away quite a lot of Cyrus's health and heals quite a few of her wounds. To make up for it Cyrus used Earthquake quickly taking the blades she had left and all her shields. Miranda growls angrily, Cyrus was really getting on her last nerve here.  
_I'm going to punch him so hard _she thought _Oh wait no…I've got a better idea_

Rounds later more blades have been cast on both sides and minor hits and heals have been made. No more shields have been cast but Cyrus is getting extremely worried by the number of pulsing yellow pips circling Miranda.  
Finally, Miranda begins drawing the death symbol, she smiles evilly as Dr. Von's monster spell appears. Cyrus tries to get out of the way of the attack but it hits, hard too. Miranda gains even more health back. Cyrus heals himself with a Satyr treasure card and quickly uses an enchanted Minotaur card to try to take away the health Miranda had just gotten back. With the blades he had on it did do quite a lot but Miranda quickly responded with another Wraith, this one didn't do quite as much due to Cyrus's heavy resist and the fact she had no blades and only a Death Trap on her friend.

Cyrus notices suddenly out of the corner of his eye Heather is waving from the stands. He smiles at her trying not to let her distract him from his battle but he can't help wanting to talk to her, she was a really nice person for a diviner. Not as loud or obnoxious as most and Cyrus had never really seen her show off to anyone, she was fairly cool in his opinion, for both a diviner _and _a girl. Mostly all Sylvia and Gloria wanted to talk about was fashion or pets or some other girly thing. Miranda wasn't nearly as bad but Heather…Well she was absolutely awesome, she liked talking about everything he did and sometimes she helped him out by crafting him clothes. That was what friends were for, right?

Miranda used Cyrus's 10 second distraction to her advantage quickly using a weak ghoul spell, this however did catch him by surprise and the shovel of the ghoul nailed him right in the nose. Miranda caught her laughter just in time as Cyrus yelped clutching his now bleeding nose. His minotaur took this as a reason to heal him and the bleeding was clotted and gone within a period of about 30 seconds.

Malistaire was still cheering on his friends in the crowds, Heather thought this was a bit strange. She'd never really understood PvP, how could people enjoy a sport where their friends hurt each other. It didn't matter though she guessed it was still a very popular sport so she didn't care to complain despite how much she disagreed with it.  
"Heather are you okay?" Heather looks up to see Sylvia's concerned face  
"I'm fine" Heather replies  
"You don't look fine" Sylvia says as Miranda casts another wraith spell on Cyrus  
"PvP battles just disturb me sometimes" Heather replies shrugging "It's really no big deal"  
Gloria frowns "Hmm...Strange. I _do _like PvP but it really stinks when our friends get hurt"  
Heather sighs "Yeah. I guess. But you know something"  
"What?" Sylvia asks  
"When I grow up I'm going to have 4 kids. 2 sons. 2 daughters. Valkoor, Blaze, Danielle and Lindsey. I have no doubts about that. But when they're born _none _of them will be playing this barbaric PvP game" Heather says  
Sylvia and Gloria both laugh, Gloria says "Heather you have too much planned out"  
"It's not planned by me" is all Heather replied turning her attention back to the PvP

Cyrus meanwhile is getting a bit tired despite the 4 sprite heals glowing around him.  
"We have to finish this" Miranda says  
"Gladly" Cyrus smirks quickly drawing the Myth Symbol, the many blades around him disappear as Medusa attacks Miranda  
Miranda tries her best not the let the spell effect her but she feels her entire go rigid. Dang stun...

2 Rounds Later Cyrus has hit her with a surprisingly strong Troll spell and had cast a myth blade around himself. Miranda feels her body able to move again...  
_Okay Drake your dead now _Miranda thought  
Clenching a treasure card wraith card in her hand she throws it down. Cyrus's pupils dilate with fear before he is knocked out all together. He feels something warm sprouting on his chest, probably blood.  
_That wasn't supposed to happen!_


	2. Chapter 2: Death

**WARNING: Very sad character death OAO **

The guilt Miranda felt weighing on her shoulders was giant. She could have killed one of her best friends. Whatever had happened to that spell, the anger she'd felt in her chest...That anger...That power...She blinked, what the heck was that anyway? She guessed it didn't matter as long as it never happened again. She pondered on the thought for a long time in the Dragonspyre Castle she had bought a while ago _what was that?_ She noticed the signs of diviner teleportation just seconds before Heather opened the door looking particularly pale.  
"Heather is Cy' okay?" Miranda asks  
"We don't know Swift" Heather says tears welling up in her amethyst colored eyes "He won't wake up"  
Miranda flinches at the use of her nickname along with this bad news. Everyone called her Swift she wasn't completely sure why but she did like it anyways. It probably had something to do with her last name but Miranda needed to know who started that nickname to know exactly where it came from but she obviously didn't know who started it.

Miranda felt even guiltier than before. One of her best friends beside of course Cyrus was crying ... because Miranda had just nearly killed her best friend.  
_What else can go wrong? _Miranda thought feeling utterly miserable  
"Alura is already at the Hospital" Miranda says "I'm pretty sure some of the older Theurgists are helping as well"  
Alura BlueBreeze was an apprentice Theurgist who was about the same age (16) as Miranda and her friends, but she had started school extremely late instead of going to Ravenwood at 12 years old like most she just joined a few weeks ago. Frankly she was sort of annoying and Miranda felt bad for her because she didn't have any friends so sometimes she hung out with Miranda and her friends.  
"Oh" Miranda replies a bit annoyed that Alura got there before one of Cyrus's real friends  
"Well come on" Heather tugs on Miranda's arm blinking away tears "We'd better get there too"

Miranda never really liked the Hospital. It always smelt like chemicals and medicine which made her uncomfortable, Theurgists used magic to heal people so why the chemical smell? Everything in it was also white, white as new fallen snow, so white in fact that you were almost afraid to touch anything in fears of getting it dirty or smudging it or something.  
Heather and Miranda walked down the creepy, clean, chemically, hospital hallway down to Cyrus's room.

Miranda runs over to his bed where he looks a lot better than she thought he would "Cy'! I'm so sorry!"  
Cyrus isn't frowning, that's about as close as her best friend ever really gets to smiling "I'm fine don't worry"  
Miranda laughs bitterly "Smile Cy' or your going to grow up to be grumpy and bald"  
Cyrus manages to smile a bit at this too, Miranda knows he really must not be feeling good because Cyrus only smiles to make someone feel better.  
"Where's everyone else?" Miranda asks suddenly noticing Heather and she were the only ones around  
"Alura spilt a potion all over Malistaire's dress robes" Cyrus laughed "Sylvia ran to go help him clean it off, Alura followed them repeating 'sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry' and Gloria is helping Professor Wu with something on Unicorn Way, they'll be right back. Don't blame yourself Swift."  
"Okay" Miranda replies  
"Cyrus are you ok?" Heather asks softly from the corner  
Cyrus smiles a bit again making Miranda flinch "I'm fine"

"Swift!" I hear Alura call from up the hall "Miranda!"  
Heather and Miranda both turn around. Malistaire is blushing heavily in strange white robes Miranda is sure the master necromancer would never have chosen to wear on his own accord. Sylvia is grinning up at him. Miranda grits her teeth a bit annoyed at her female friend. It's always been clear Sylvia had a giant crush on Malistaire and everyone saw it except the unobservant necromancer himself. It _did _get extremely annoying after a while but lately Miranda had been feeling particularly angry whenever Sylvia began pointlessly flirting.  
"Hey Alura" Miranda smiles  
"Hi Alura" Heather says though she doesn't exactly seem to be in the mood due to the fact she kept peaking over at Cyrus

Before more words can be spoken a nurse runs in "Miss SwiftSong?"  
"Yeah?" Miranda asks  
"We need you urgently" the nurse replies  
"Alright" Miranda shoots a confused look to her friends before following after the nurse

Walking down the hallway Miranda had a lot of time to think. During that time she was sure of many things.  
1) Even though she was a Warlord and was always amazing at PvP she would **NEVER** compete in a PvP match again  
2) She would do anything to make Cyrus better since she really regretted hurting him  
3) If Sylvia and Malistaire were ever a couple Miranda would barf uncontrollably  
4) Cyrus and Heather should just admit they love each other and start making out -_-  
5) Miranda's life was a confusing muddle of danger  
Little did she know that this innocent little trip was about to change her life forever.

Alura ran up the hall bumping right into Miranda. The Nurse jumps with surprise.  
"What?" Miranda sighs  
"I wanted to come with you" Alura replies "Just cause I want to look around some more"  
Miranda looks to the nurse who unfortunately nods agreeing that Alura can come along.  
A strange voice in Miranda which she probably should have listened to kept whispering _"turn back...get out" _in her ear.  
"So...Alura" Miranda says pointlessly trying to make conversation "How's school going?"  
"Good" Alura replies "I'm learning a lot...this place is so cool..."  
The dreamy look in Alura's eyes suddenly gives Miranda a strange question that pops out of her mouth before she can even say it "Uh...why did you come to school so late Alura?"  
Alura pauses her face falling "When I was very young, like 8, both my parents were murdered by some strange creature...my little brother was taken captive by it, never found out what happened to him. I was taken into an orphanage in Cool Ranch where nobody wanted me, when I was 9 I was sent to an orphanage on Earth where I was finally adopted. Sadly, nobody could track me down to show me where a Spiral Door was for me to go to school until recently"  
Miranda suddenly feels bad about every bad thing she's ever said or thought about Alura "I'm so sorry"  
"It fine" Alura replies smiling once again

The voice in Miranda's head gets much louder as the nurse leads them into the basement.  
"What exactly do you need me for?" Miranda asks  
"Place your hand on this stone" is all the nurse replies "Then you'll see"  
Miranda walks up to a giant onyx in the middle of the room "What's this doing in a hospital?"  
"I said you'll see" the nurse's voice is full of venom "Just put your hand on it"  
Miranda sighs "Fine"

Miranda's hand falls onto the stone and electricity is jolted through her body. She screams with pain and her vision begins to blur.  
"Miranda!" Alura shouts  
"No!" Miranda manages to cry as Alura pushes Miranda away from the rock and her own body is consumed by the electricity.  
"STOP IT!" Miranda shouts "IT'LL KILL HER!"  
The nurse smiles "It's coming" then she teleports away

The stone glows red for a moment before stopping the electricity, Alura falls limply to the floor.  
_Sh-She just saved my life! _Miranda thought  
"Alura!" Miranda walks over "Alura are you okay?"  
"N-No" Alura replies weakly  
"No you're okay!" tears are rolling down Miranda's face, she was never close to Alura but...but...Alura _couldn't _die.  
"Saying I'm okay isn't going to help" Alura replies "Th-Thanks though"  
"Thanks for what!?" Miranda exclaims "If I didn't exist you wouldn't be dying!"  
"Thanks...For tolerating me...For sort of...sort of being my friend" Alura says looking blankly at the ceiling  
"H-Huh?" Miranda says shocked  
"N-Nobody wanted to be my friend...thanks...tolerating me..." Alura says "Why...Why didn't anyone else want to be my friend...?"  
Alura's pale green eyes lose all the light in them. They're still looking up at the ceiling but they're not really seeing anything. Miranda shuts the eyes of the dead Theurgist. The shock is starting to wear off, she still feelings weak but the death of her friend is now weighing heavily on her shoulders. She places her hand on Alura's forehead and suddenly memories start entering her mind.

**Alura's PoV** (Only a PoV cause it's her memories)

July 10 when Alura was 8

_My little brother Kai was so annoying. Sometimes I wished Mommy and Daddy wouldn't put such silly nonsense into his head. He wanted to be a Privateer, a pirate captain, sailing the seas defeating any that threatened his wealth. Mommy and Daddy thought it was a phase but I knew he was dead serious and no brother of mine was going to be a Pirate. He'd be a Wizard at Ravenwood just like I would._

_It was a hot and muggy summer morning. I never really liked mornings like this but the fan in my room made it a lot better.  
"Come on Alura wake up!" Kai shouts  
"What?" I rub my eyes looking at the chubby face of my 6 year old "pirate" brother  
"Alura I had a nightmare" I notice the tears rolling down Kai's face  
"What was it?" I ask concerned  
"You and Mommy and Daddy were d-d-d-dead!" Kai sobs  
"Don't worry Kai...I'm not dead" I reply  
Kai sniffed "Promise me you won't die before me cause I don't want to miss you like in my dream"  
"I promise" I reply  
"Pinky swear?" Kai asks  
__I look at my little brother in all seriousness "Pinky swear"_

November 21 when Alura was 8

_I woke up in the dead of night feeling more scared than ever before in my life. A nightmare. I'd better go talk to Mommy and Daddy they'll make me feel better.  
As I walk into their room I hear Kai, Kai is beginning to sob, then scream.  
"Kai?" I ask walking into the scene of a horror movie_

_Mommy and Daddy are both floating in a pool of blood on their bed and my sweet younger brother is held in the claws of some sort of leathery demon.  
I scream at the top of my lung. The demon roars, lunging at my and scratching the side of my neck. If it had cut any deeper I would have died. I see spots covering my vision but Kai needs me and I need to get help for Mommy and Daddy..._

_But it's too late.  
Before I can do anything else I faint._

_Mommy and Daddy are dead 25 minutes later. Kai is long gone._

**BACK TO NORMAL PoV**

Miranda shocked felt tears rolling down her face. Alura was still dead on the floor but after that it still seemed like Alura had to be alive. She _had _to get help for her parents, she _had _to save her little brother but sure as can be she was still laying there dead on the floor.  
"This day is just made to depress me right?" Miranda says before running back up the stairs sobbing to get help.

She doesn't notice the pulsing green light on the onyx.

* * *

**_Wasn't that sad o; anyways there's a whole reason why I decided to make this whole chapter about Alura's death etc. and you'll see it later. Anyways thanks to everyone who has read this so far._**

**_-OwlOni_**


	3. Chapter 3: Anima Vitulamen Stone

**Sorry for the shortness I just wanted to get all the creepy death stuff out of the way so that I can get on with the good parts. Anyways, in this chapter it will start getting on the edge of talking about Pirate101 but it shouldn't be that severe. Anyways, enjoy :D.**

**-OwlOni**

* * *

_It's so dark...  
And I don't know where I am...  
Who...Who is that?  
Raven? Your name is Raven?  
C-Can you help me...I'm lost and scared...I don't know where I am.  
Just take your hand?  
You promise you'll help me?  
Al-Alright...  
Please...Just help me...  
It's so dark...  
And cold...  
Wh-What?!  
What are you doing?  
What's going on?  
**NO!**_

* * *

Malistaire was epically embarrassed in these strange scratchy Theurgist robes.  
"I wonder what they wanted from Swift" Alura says sounding a bit worried  
"Maybe you should go check on her" suggests Sylvia "You can probably still catch up"  
"Ok!" Alura says happily skipping out of the room  
"Bye Alura!" Malistaire calls over his shoulder  
"Why'd you say bye?" Sylvia asks "She's going to be right back"  
Malistaire shrugs not completely sure himself.

About 10 minutes later Miranda runs into the room looking horrible. Tears are running down her face and she looks like she can barely stand. Malistaire runs over and help support her because she seriously looks like she's about to faint.

"Miranda are you okay?" Malistaire asks looking worried, Sylvia manages to send a slightly hurt/angry look at Miranda behind the concern for her friend  
"N-No" Miranda says "Basement...Find...Alura..."  
And then she actually faints.  
"Heather come with me to the basement" Malistaire says "Sylvia you see what you can do to help her-"  
"What can I do?" Cyrus interrupts looking concerned as well  
"Nothing you're hurt" Malistaire snaps  
Cyrus flinches.  
"J-Just watch Sylvia and Miranda" Malistaire replies

He and Heather begin walking down to the basement.  
"Where are all the Theurgists and patients?" wonders Heather  
Malistaire does notice how odd it is that he and Heather seem to be the only ones around but he tries hard not to "It's probably nothing"  
They begin walking down the stairs to the basement, Heather mutters "We're not supposed to be here"  
"Yeah duh" Malistaire replies "But we need to figure out what the heck happened to Swifty"  
Heather frowns "I guess so"  
They keep walking down the stairs which seem to go on forever.  
"I-Is it just me or is it getting c-colder?" Heather asks looking scared  
"It's the basement" Malistaire says "_Of course _it's getting colder"  
Malistaire is trying to hide his own fear from Heather. Miranda got scared of practically nothing, whatever she saw down here must have been pretty bad...So he was both scared and walking down into a dark basement and overwhelmed by worry over Miranda.

The basement was dark, a big onyx stone was in the middle.  
"What's that?" Heather wonders  
"Probably nothing" Malistaire replies despite the fact that the stone made him feel very strange  
"I'll look over here for anything" Heather motioned to one dark shadowy area "You look over there" she motioned to the other  
"K" Malistaire replies

After looking for a while and shouting "Alura! Alura where are you!?" Heather screams at the top of her lungs.  
"Al-Alura!" Heather exclaims  
"What's wrong?" Malistaire asks turning around  
Heather is just standing there frozen, her eyes welling up with tears "Alura...Alura is dead"  
"What?!" Malistaire exclaims  
Fear grips Malistaire's heart. He learned about this in class. However Alura died would have looked like electrocution or something but really what had happened is that her soul was sucked clean out of her body and taken by some sort of...  
"HEATHER GET AWAY FROM THE STONE!" Malistaire shouts  
"Why?" Heather asked sniffing back tears  
"If you don't get away now it could steal your soul" Malistaire respond which causes the diviner to jump away immediately  
"I learned about this in class, it's called an _Anima Vitulamen_ stone" Malistaire responds "_Anima Vitulamen_ is Latin for Soul Sucker, it's a stone that a creature called an _Umbra _lives inside. There were once lots of Umbra's. They all represented some bad human emotion or sin and they grow more powerful by each time whatever emotion or sin they are in power of is used"  
Heather gasps  
"They're like dark necromancers" Malistaire continues "Their power...Their power is unbelievable. They created the Dragon Titan, a sinner among the tiny dragonets of Dragonspyre that would have grown peaceful if this one Umbra hadn't found it. Apparently at some point they return as smaller forms, Umbras cut up into separate beings, we're not sure when but at some point in the future a very power prince of some sort, a prince of the Umbras I assume, will rise in anger over the loss of a sibling and he created the dragon titan, only he's from the future. He announced very loudly the Dragon Titan can kill a powerful necromancer _or _the Dragon Titan will return a Theurgist back to life. It makes no sense, but we have to learn how to defend ourselves in the near future when Umbras return to power. This _Anima Vitulamen_ Stone is very dangerous"

Heather is paralyzed with fear. The words Malistaire spoke hardly made sense and they scared her.  
_Creatures controlling sins?! No way! _she thought her eyes widening  
"Wh-What do we do with Alura?" Heather asks looking tearfully down at the girl that many times she'd wished would just go away  
"We go tell someone" Malistaire says sadly "Her soul could be long gone by now..."  
Malistaire and Heather run out fearfully, they also miss the pulse of green light. They then miss a squeaky screech of pain as a 14 year old boy sees the corpse in the basement. Neither of them realize they're being followed.

* * *

Kai Bluebreeze, now known as Bloody Kai Vane, followed the two older wizards up the hall of his hospital. He looked nothing like the innocent blonde 6 year old Alura had once known. His hair had been dyed red and both his cheeks had scars in the shape of an "X" on them. He was Bloody Kai Vane, Kai BlueBreeze no longer existed. His sister ... He'd come so close to finding his older sister so many times and now she was dead. Nobody had saved her...He took his long sword out of his belt, these 2, they'd tell him what had happened to his sister...Or they'd perish.


End file.
